CS AFC-103 "Scarab" Officer's Car
CS "Scarab" Officer's Car The "Scarab" is a completely enclosed flying hover car that is assigned to commanding officers, government officials, and visiting dignitaries. A pilot and gunner usually come with the vehicle. The "Scarab" has proven to be a tough and combat worthy vehicle and is sometimes used by Special Forces, Commandos and members of the Rifts Containment Studies Group. For defense, four ball turret lasers are located where the wheels would be on a normal car. The pilot typically operates the forward turrets and the gunner, the rear turrets. A concealed pair of mini-missile launchers can also be extended to fire a volley of missiles. The enclosed vehicle offers maximum protection with megadamage steel and glass. The eyes of the Death's Head are high intensity searchlights, with a pair of infrared headlights for stealth night driving located beneath them. It can hover as close to the ground as two feet (0.6 m) or as high as 1500 feet (457.2m). The Scarab is aerodynamic, with its sleek, rounded body frame, and a pair of jet thrusters in the rear provide extra speed. Model Type: AFC-103 Class: Military Transport Crew: Two, a pilot and gunner. Can accommodate four passengers comfortably, a fifth or sixth can be squeezed in, but makes for cramped, uncomfortable conditions. M.D.C. by Location: * Laser Turrets (4; bottom): 50 each Concealed Mini-Missile Launchers (2): 150 each * Mini-Missile Launchers (2): 50 each Front Windshield (1): 40 Side Windows (6): 20 each Doors (4): 50 each Eye Searchlights (2): 15 each * Infrared Headlights (4): 2 each * Bottom Hover Jets (5): 50 each Rear Jets (3): 50 each ** Main Body: 240 * Every item marked by a single asterisk is small and/or difficult to strike. An attacker must make a "called shot" to hit and even then he is -3 to strike. Destroying one of the bottom hover jets reduces speed by 10%. Destroying one of the rear jets reduces speed by 20%. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body completely destroys the vehicle. Speed Flying: 220 mph (352 km), but cruising speed is considered to range between 80 and 150 mph (128 and 240 km). VTOL capable, can hover stationary; retractable landing gear. Maximum altitude is limited to about 1500 feet (457.2 m). Water: The Scarab can also skim across the surface of water at a speed of 110 mph (160 km/93.5 knots). It is submersible, with an underwater speed of 50 mph (80.4 km/42.5 knots), but a maximum ocean depth of only 300 feet (91.5 m). Flying Range: The nuclear power supply gives the vehicle decades of life. The Scarab can be flown continuously for 48 hours without fear of overheating. Statistical Data Height: 7 feet (2.1m) Width: 5 feet, 6 inches (1.7 m) Length: 20 feet (5.4 m) Weight: 2.4 tons. Cargo: Minimal storage space, about three feet (0.9 m) behind seats for extra clothing, weapons, and personal items. Power System: Nuclear, average energy life is 20 years. Weapon Systems 1. C-40BT Laser Turrets (4): Four double-barrel lasers built into ball turrets are located in each corner of the car. Each is capable of 180 degree rotation and arc of fire. Primary Purpose: Anti-personnel Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: 4D6 per double blast from one turret, or 8D6 M.D. per simultaneous dual blasts from two turrets. All four turrets cannot fire in tandem. Range: 2000 feet (610m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the number of hand to hand attacks per melee round of the pilot or gunner (usually 4 to 6). Payload: Effectively unlimited. 2. CR-10 Concealed Mini-Missile Launcher (2): A pair of mini-missile launchers are mounted on the sides of the vehicle. Each contains a total of ten mini-missiles. Primary Purpose: Anti-Personnel Secondary Purpose: Anti-Armor Missile Type: Any type of mini-missile can be used, but standard issue is fragmentation (anti-personnel, 5D6 M.D.) and plasma (1D6x10). Mega-Damage: Varies with missile type. Range: About one mile Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, four, or five. Payload: Twenty, ten missiles in each launcher. 3. Sensors: Long and short-range radio, infrared optics, and short-range radar.